


【金钱组/米耀】飞鸟

by GiraffeAllAlone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiraffeAllAlone/pseuds/GiraffeAllAlone
Summary: 中国皇后号要离开了，阿尔弗雷德还不知道自己爱上了王耀。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【金钱组/米耀】飞鸟

“我不一样。”

阿尔弗雷德重复这句话时有些结巴。除一切最基础的问候语、或者他更需要用到的“多少钱”之外，这是他学会的第一句中文。这年是1784年，弗朗西斯在广州湾教了他这句话，发音比“我不是英/国人”更易于模仿，起码帮了被拦在黄埔古港的阿尔弗雷德一个大忙。

十一月的这一天，一艘英/国商船在港口惹了麻烦。在这里的官员眼里，中/国/皇/后/号与其他英/国商船并无区别，船上的人讲着相同的语言，因此同样需要被扣留在港口。

独立得到承认后还被认作英/国人是件让人很不自在的事情，结结巴巴地重复同一句外文加深了这一感觉。阿尔弗雷德舔舔嘴唇，用英文辩解了几句，但他面前的几位官员露出没听懂的神情。

于是他又重复了一遍：“我不一样。”

王耀站在他身后不远处看着这个方向。阿尔弗雷德想，他应该不会选择让远道而来的客人难堪。但王耀抿紧了嘴唇，把视线移向了泊在海港里的航船。

古老的国度、炙热的海岛、芬芳的茶叶、镶金的瓷器——一年前阿尔弗雷德还会用这些词来概括海对面的这个未知国度，而三个月的时间告诉他的并不超过这一范围。这个地方太陌生、太古老，这里的语言太难懂，这里全部的富饶景象既吸引着他也将他排除在外。

而阿尔弗雷德太年轻。他本人刚活了一个世纪出头，从他挑起那面星条旗以来只过了九年——他的旗子还未被世界上的大多数人认识。弗朗西斯还在用蹩脚的中文向广州湾的官员解释，替他争取一个放行的许诺，阿尔弗雷德大半听不懂，半蒙半猜地听了一会儿，转过头去看王耀的脸。

所有同样的形容词会被他用于形容王耀，太陌生、太古老、太难懂，吸引着他又将他排除在外。阿尔弗雷德这么想。王耀盯着中/国/皇/后/号桅杆上悬着的星条旗，单看表情很难揣摩出他心里的想法。阿尔弗雷德心甘情愿地认为王耀在试着记住那面古怪旗帜的纹样。

无论如何，王耀太遥远了，不仅仅是远渡重洋才能见上一面的遥远。

阿尔弗雷德努力回忆与王耀的第一次见面——他记忆里的这年八月清晰可见，商船驶进海港而无人迎接。一个蹒跚起步的崭新国家头一次远渡重洋——如果阿尔弗雷德的浪漫细胞再发达一点，他会这么描述这次航行。但他只是个刚从世界一隅起步的农业国，对遥远古国的憧憬还未进入他的思考范畴。阿尔弗雷德脑子里装的更多是如何从这个遥远的国度获取财富。

事实上，王耀与他幻想中的古国形象并无出入，那张脸甚至令他想起某种瓷器印花。很久很久以前，阿尔弗雷德对着高柜上的瓷盘，曾在脑海里构建出一个被雾笼罩的人影。朦胧的、平和的，穿过雾霭伸出的手纤细而温柔。王耀的脸完整了朦胧人影的轮廓，王耀的声音填充了古国平和温柔的形象，那双纤细的手穿过了九万里的雾霭——初次见面时先提出握手的是王耀，不清楚他什么时候学会了欧洲礼仪。

这时阿尔弗雷德心头泛起一种奇特的感觉。他赠给王耀一张世界地图，背面是他尽力写得漂亮的自己的名字。王耀盯着那个名字看了一会儿，取了笔在旁边写下“王耀”二字，递回给阿尔弗雷德。

他感受到同样的微风拂面，好像有人轻轻拨了一下开关，于是他的背后升起了一轮明月，树梢在轻摇，溪水在流淌——多古怪啊。阿尔弗雷德绞尽脑汁，想从自己的知识储备中找出一个词来概括这是什么。

这个问题没时间解答了。弗朗西斯总算争取到了开船的许可，拍着阿尔弗雷德的肩叫他上船。船长在喊阿尔弗雷德的名字。

那张世界地图还在上衣口袋里。阿尔弗雷德又回头看了一眼，找不到王耀在哪儿了。

船要开了。


End file.
